Office Wars
by Skates16
Summary: "I don't care who started it, I just want to know why two grown men would let a paintball fight break out in this office and let it continue." War breaks out in Pearson Hardman when Jessica isn't there. It's a showdown between Harvey and Louis, paintball style. Harvey/Donna, Mike/Rachel thrown in too
1. Prologue

_Hi... so this is my first Suits fanfiction. Kinda was inspired by the Community paintball episodes and the youtube video of the same name. I don't know how great of an idea this will turn out to be, but I am having fun writing it so far. It will eventually lead to being Harvey/Donna in the end... or in my mind it shall. But this is just the prologue for now, to see if this sparks anyones interest and that I should go forth with this venture... so yeah. Here we go!_

_**Prologue**  
_

Jessica leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe the chaos that happened in the office over the past 24 hours she was gone. She was aware the firm would fail should she ever leave, but to have this disaster happen with her taking one day off? It was a little upsetting knowing that she should probably never take another day off of work ever again.

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" She asked the men sitting across from her. Louis Litt looked like he was about to fall over and collapse. He had never been in this much trouble with Jessica before. Next to him Harvey Specter just smiled sheepishly at the managing partner. Jessica glared at him and soon the smile disappeared. "I'm waiting."

"Louis started it." Harvey said, pointing at him. Louis suddenly became alert and glared at Harvey.

"No, you started it!"

"Yeah, because I would be the one to initiate a paintball fight."

"Stop." Jessica said, massaging her temples. She looked outside her office and saw splatters of paint all on the walls outside the office. The building would need to be repainted… this was a real inconvenience. "I don't care who started it, I just want to know why two grown men would let a paintball fight break out in this office and let it continue."

Harvey and Louis looked at each other, and then back at Jessica. Both remained silent. The two didn't get along, but they would never rat the other out.

"Fine. Just… tell me what happened and from there I will decide who gets to clean this place up." Jessica said, motioning to the outside area.

"Well…" Louis started.

"Started yesterday morning." Harvey cut in. "Louis had a paintball gun."

"I did not!"

"Boys!" Jessica cut in. "One at a time. How about we start with how did everyone in the office get paintball guns?"

Once again Harvey and Louis shared a look.

"That is privileged information." Louis said.

"Of course it is." Jessica forced a smile, realizing this was going to be a long morning.


	2. Chapter 1

_I'm glad people think this will be a good fic... I am hoping to live up to expectations. I'm having fun writing it, so here's the real first chapter of the story!_

_**Chapter 1**_

Mike Ross was not prepared for the events of that day. He had spent the whole night at the office doing work for both Harvey and Louis, and they both wanted it finished by the morning. At some point he had fallen asleep at his desk, which is where Rachel Zane found him when she passed by.

"Mike?" She said, poking him in the side. Mike woke up with a start.

"I wasn't sleeping!" He shouted and looked around, seeing no one. He heard laughter from behind him. Mike spun his chair around to see Rachel shaking her head at him.

"Such an efficient worker." She said. "Want some coffee? I think you'll need it."

"Yeah… coffee is good…." Mike murmured as he followed the girl to the kitchenette the firm had.

"I just made a pot in case there were more of you around." She said as she poured Mike a cup. "Drink up."

"Thanks." He said, taking the mug. Rachel smiled and then turned around, walking towards her office. Mike watched her walking away when he heard Louis call his name.

"Shit." Mike said as he rushed to his desk, picking up the files he had been working on the night before, and then rushing to Louis' office. Louis was sitting at his desk, watching the door.

"Finally." He said as Mike handed him the file. "Tell Harold to bring me some coffee."

And with that Mike was dismissed. So he hurried over to Harvey's office, saying a quick hi to Donna who had just gotten there, and handed over the other file to Harvey.

"Done." Mike said, taking a big sigh.

"Thanks." Harvey said, giving Mike a look. "This take you all night? You're wearing the same suit you wore yesterday."

"No, Louis had me work on something too, that took me all night." Mike said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. Harvey shook his head at the kid and opened the file. He paused for a second.

"Mike, I think you got me the wrong file." He said, handing it back. Mike took it, frowning.

"No, this is the… oh shit."

And that's when the first shot was fired.

_xXxXx_

"It started because of the kid?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Louis said.

"You're blaming him? What was in those files then he was working on?"

"Can't say." Harvey said. "Attorney client privilege."

"Right…. So what happened next? Also Louis, where did you get the paintball gun?"

The men stayed silent. Jessica sighed and motioned for them to continue telling the story.

_xXxXx_

"What the hell?" Harvey said, looking at the paintball splat on his door. He looked across the hall at Louis, who looked somewhat surprised at what happened, but as soon as he saw Harvey the surprise turned into anger. In his hands he happened to have a paintball gun.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harvey said as he stormed out the office towards Louis.

"This is war." Louis said.

"It sure as hell is. Why would you do something like that?"

"You know why. The kid gave me your file."

_Crap…_ Harvey thought.

"Either give in right now, or else… there will be consequences!" Louis said. Harvey quickly surveyed the situation. He knew Louis was pissed right now… and he was somewhat powerful, pointing the paintball gun at him. He was wearing his favourite suit. But Harvey Specter does not just give in just like that.

"No Louis, you said this is war. And if it is a war you want, it's a war you will get." Harvey said.

"Wh-what?" Louis asked.

"Five minutes and it's game on. Last man standing wins."

Louis studied Harvey. He wasn't joking.

"It's on. Prepare to get Litt up!"

Harvey said nothing, just turned around and went back to his office. Louis retreated to his office, preparing himself for the battle that was about to take place. But a lot can happen in 5 minutes.

_6 minutes later…_

Mike exited the elevator and stopped. The office was eerily quiet, and that was not a good thing. When Louis and Harvey had their confrontation, Mike had snuck out to go get a hotdog since he hadn't eaten anything yet. He also had a feeling that Harvey and Louis were going to be rearing down on him for the screw up on the files, so some distance would be good.

But apparently he missed out on something.

"Hello?" Mike called out but was met with silence. He started walking towards his office cubical when he heard the screaming. He nearly jumped out of his suit and turned to see Harold running towards him.

"Run for your life!" Harold said as he passed Mike and then collapsed on the floor. Confused, Mike looked up to see Louis round the corner, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, Ross." Louis said and smiled at him. Mike then saw the gun in Louis' hands. A paintball gun.

"What's going on here?" Mike asked, slowly moving backwards to keep some distance between himself and Louis.

"Oh, Harvey and I are just working out our differences." Louis said casually. On the floor Harold whimpered as Louis came closer to him.

"With paintball guns? Where did you even get one?"

"None of your business. But I am going to make a proposition to you… join my side. Ditch Harvey and help me win this thing. Life might get a little better around here." Louis said, motioning to the office.

"And if I don't…?"

"You die." Louis pointed the paintball gun at Mike. Harold screamed and then crawled underneath a desk. Louis sighed.

"Harold, you're already dead, but if you keep making those noises I will be forced to kill you again." The noises stopped, but soft whimpering continued. "So what's it going to be Mike?"

"You're honestly going to harm a defenseless bystander?" Mike asked, trying to buy some time. He was trying to think of a way out, and he was pretty close to the fax room. He could hide in there till Louis left him and then he could find Harvey who would hopefully explain what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, I am, because if you're not with me you're going to be with Harvey and I can't have that." Louis started to take aim. "So what's it going to be then?"

"Harvey." Mike said, ducking and rolling towards the door to the fax room. He didn't really need to do that, since Louis' aim is terrible, but he got out of the situation safely and locked the door.

"Dammit." Louis murmured and then turned around to find some more recruits. "Why do all the associates choose Harvey?"

Meanwhile Mike was trying to make sense of what had just happened when he heard movement in the room. Someone was there too and he was hoping they were hiding like him and not trying to 'kill' him.

"Hello?" He called out and then realized how stupid he was.

"Mike?" Rachel then appeared in front of him, two paintball guns in her hands. Mike sighed with relief. "Where have you been?"

"Whoa, wait… What is going on here?" He asked. "Why does everyone have paintball guns?"

"There's a war going on and we're all suddenly a part of this." Rachel said, handing over one of her guns. "I'm glad I found you, now we can find Harvey."

"Why?" Mike asked as he followed Rachel to the other end of the room, to the other door.

"Because Harvey needs to win, and in order for Harvey to win he needs to be protected." Rachel explained. "Look, I am only on Harvey's team because it would end faster this way. Louis has no one right now, since Harold is out and he hit Harold. We need to find Donna, she'll know where Harvey is."

"This isn't making sense, but I don't care." Mike said as Rachel paused by the door.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because this is turning into the best day at work. Let's go!" Mike said, kicking the door down. Rachel sighed and followed him.

* * *

_I know I said this was going to be Harvey/Donna and there's been nothing yet... but it shall come. Hopefully I will update soon, maybe as fast as I managed to get this chapter up. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry this took so long! Kinda became lazy with writing... So this chapter isn't the best, but it's an intro to Donna and Harvey's part. After this I should get underway with the story and probably won't be so long in updating again!_

_**Chapter 2**_

Harvey dived behind a desk as paintballs were fired towards him. He lay there for a second before rolling towards another desk and looking around the corner at the scared associate Louis managed to get onto his team. Harvey was slowly losing his team because all the associates were scared of Louis, so if he found them they ended up on his team. That was all right with Harvey, because he could win this, so long as he found Donna.

His assistant had disappeared and now he was on a mission to find her when he ran into this associate. He was putting up a good fight, but his heart wasn't in it. Harvey watched as he walked slowly towards the original desk Harvey had hid behind. When he saw that there was no one there anymore, Harvey shot him.

"Ah ha, you're out." Harvey said, victorious. The associate let out a sigh of relief, handing over his gun and leaving the building. Harvey smiled smugly to himself and continued on his mission to find Donna.

Harvey was near the filing room when he almost ran into Louis. However he was saved, by someone pulling him into the filing room. That someone being Donna.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She asked, shaking her head at him.

"Glad to see you too." Harvey said, handing the gun over to her. Donna made a face and threw the extra gun into a pile of guns. Harvey then surveyed the room. "Donna, what is this?"

"Base. I wasn't going to allow our office be trashed, so I moved here. Sorry I forgot to tell you that, but you seemed to handle yourself enough. Or so I thought." Donna said as she walked towards the stash of paintballs she had acquired too.

"Donna… you are a genius." Harvey said. "What are our stats so far?"

"Right now, most of the associates are either on Louis' team or taken out. There are a couple who could still be team Specter, but I highly doubt that would last long. There has been a sighting of Mike, and I think he's with Rachel so they should be safe."

Harvey nodded. "But where is Louis? The quicker we find him and kill him, the quicker it is over."

"Yes, but Louis is smart. He's also got a fortress, which we need to breach." Donna said as she picked up a gun, loading some paintballs in. "We need more than just team Awesome to get through."

"Team Awesome?" Harvey asked.

"I'm including myself, so it goes from Team Specter to Team Awesome." Donna said.

"Right." Harvey said, shaking his head. He checked his paintball gun to see how much ammo he had left before reloading it. Harvey looked up at Donna and watched as she took apart some of the paintball guns she had acquired.

"I didn't think you'd like paintballing." Harvey commented.

"I don't." She said, not looking up at him.

"Then how do you know what you are doing?" Donna gave him a look. "Right, you're Donna. You know everything, which now means you know how to do everything."

"I didn't say that." She said and smiled at Harvey. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"We have to go out there and get Louis. You said it yourself, the faster we defeat him, the faster this is over."

"Yes, but you said that he has a fortress."

"Well I wasn't saying we go right now. Take out a few more associates." Donna said and she got her gun ready. Harvey noticed that it was a lot bigger than most of the other ones. "This is fun."

"Remind me to never let you do this again." Harvey said as he made his way to the door, to check to see if the area was clear.

_xXxXx_

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry Louis?" Harvey asked. Jessica sighed.

"You can eat when you are finished telling me the story." She said, glaring at the two men. "And tell me where the hell the paintball guns came from."

"We will never spill." Harvey said. "So, food?"

"No."

"Ok then. So Donna and I…"

_xXxXx_

"Harvey, watch out!" Donna shouted. Harvey ducked as Donna fired at an associate who was right behind Harvey.

"Thanks." He said, quickly examining his suit. No paintball stains. This was going to be a good day.

"We need to find Mike and Rachel quickly." Donna said. "Then we can make a plan to take over Louis' fortress."

"Good idea." Harvey said as he turned to face Donna. At that moment Harvey saw Louis turn the corner and spot them. There was a look of panic on Louis' face when he realized he had found Harvey _and_ Donna. However he realized quickly he could take Donna out as she had her back to him, so he took aim.

"Donna!" Harvey shouted and tackled her to the ground. This took Louis by surprise and missed the target completely if she had still been standing. Louis then took the opportunity and ran back to his fortress.

"What was that for?" Donna asked, not hearing Louis' retreating footsteps. She was very aware of the fact that Harvey's face was mere inches from hers.

"Louis." Harvey said. "He was going to…"

"Thank you." Donna said and smiled at him. They stayed like that for a moment, until Donna realized what they were doing. "Uh, Harvey, we should go find Mike…"

"Yeah." He said, getting off Donna and then helping her up. "Let's go!"


End file.
